Learning to Live
by DarkPriestess01
Summary: Modern day Japan. Kagome is a rising pop star. She is in an abusive relationship with her current Boyfriend, Inuyasha. Then Kouga, another rising pop star comes into the picture and Kagome’s world is turned upside down.
1. A First for Everything

Hey everyone! Ok so I know I am writing Crescent Moon Prophecy right now but I got an idea for this story and I didn't want to let it slip!

Summary: Modernday Japan. Kagome is a rising pop star. She is in an abusive relationship with her current Boyfriend, Inuyasha. Then Kouga, another rising pop star comes into the picture and Kagome's world is turned upside down.

* * *

Chapter 1

A first for everything

The thrum of the strobe lights pounded in Kagome's ears as she listened to the screams of her fans. Kagome Higurashi, known as Rae-chan to her fans, was a 19 year old pop star sensation. No one knew much about the new sensation, but they knew that she had an amazing voice and that's all they really cared about.

Closing her warm, chocolate brown eyes, Kagome took a deep breath as she heard the music to her opening song start. She opened her eyes and grabbed the microphone that was being handed to her. Gathering her breath, she ran out onto the stage. At first the lights blinded her eyes but it quickly faded and before she knew it, she was looking out into the crowd of her adoring fans. She then began to sing.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Kagome started dancing around, really getting into her music. A grin plastered over her face as she ran to the edge of the stage and held out the microphone to the crowd as the chorus came up, indicating that she wanted them to sing the chorus to her.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that._

She brought the microphone back to her mouth and began singing again.

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

She finished the song with a bow as the crowds cheered. She straightened back up and looked out towards the crowd. "Hello Tokyo!" She yelled out. In return she heard the crowds screaming at her. "So that was my new single Gotta Be Somebody." She took a drink of her water as the music started playing again.

An hour passed and the concert was finally over. Kagome went back stage to her dressing rooms and plopped down in her chair, utterly exhausted. Grabbed a towel and whipped down her sweat covered face. She glanced up when she heard a knock on the door and saw her best friend Sango open the door and peek her head in.

She squealed when she saw Kagome. "You did great hun," She exclaimed, rushing over to give her friend a hug

Kagome grinned, "Thanks Sango." She sighed and took a drink of water. "Is he still hanging out in the limo?" She asked. Only Sango knew about what was going on with Inuyasha. The pair had started dating two years ago. At first, Inuyasha came off as a sweet and kind guy but that changed quickly. After the first two months of the relationship kagome had shown up on Sango's doorstep sobbing. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and could hardly talk because she was crying so hard. The sad thing was she returned to Inuyasha two days after that, telling Sango that he didn't mean to hurt her and that work had was just frustrating him. That was two years ago to the day and not a thing had changed since.

Sango sighed and nodded his head. "He was pissed when he heard that you were doing backstage guests after the show," she paused, her brown eyes looking at kagome. "When are you going to dump his sorry ass and move on? He hasn't changed one bit since that first time Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "I know Sango, I know. It's just there is some good in him, I know there is. That's why I love him so much."

Sango snorted, "Hunny, you might love him but he doesn't love you back."

Kagome's face hardened, "Yes he does Sango." She bit out. She sighed again, pushing her hand through her wavy brown locks. "But I need to get going. It has been a long night." She got up and hugged Sango close to her. "And thanks Sango." She whispered. She turned and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She found Inuyasha leaning against the door to the limo, glaring at her. "Took you long enough, wrench." He growled at her.

Kagome looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "Please, not tonight Inuyasha. I am tired and it has been a long day. If you got a problem then bring it up in the morning." The look in his eyes told her everything. He would not dare to hit her in public, but when she got to their house, where no one could see, she was in for it.

* * *

Ok so that's it for chapter one! You want the next chapter? Well Review!


	2. You Deserve Better

Thanks to the few reviewers I got for the first chapter! Here is the second chapter

Chapter 2

You Deserve Better

Light crept through the windows, laying a blanket of sunlight over the exhausted form of Kagome. A soft, but painful groan escaped her lips as her soft chocolate brown eyes opened. Her whole entire body was sore from the "attention" the Inuyasha had given her. Kagome pushed herself off of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get a better look at herself in the mirror. She sighed softly when she saw her reflection. "Great, this is going to be hard to cover up." She muttered to herself. A light purple bruise was starting to form on her right cheek and she had a split lip. It didn't help that her jaw was throbbing.

Kagome closed her eyes and let the memories of last night wash over her.

**Flash Back**

"Do you really think I don't know the way those guys were looking at you Kagome." Inuyasha screamed in her face. Kagome flinched away from him, knowing what would come next. "If I cant have you Kagome, no one can." That was when the first blow landed on her face. He had hit her with enough force to send her across the room and into the other wall. She closed her eyes, knowing what would come next. He grunted as his eyes glazed over in lust as he stalked towards her.

**End of Flash Back**

She shivered when she thought about what had happened last night. 'Thank gosh he's already left for work.' She thought to herself as she climbed into the shower. She had a long day ahead of her. Her manager, Kikyo, had told her that she wanted her to meet another singer. She knew what Kikyo wanted and she had heard of this guy. Kouga was a new singer, just like herself, and Kikyo wanted her to join forces with him and maybe do a tour or two together. 'Well I will just have to see what he's like. I don't want Inuyasha getting pissed off over nothing.'

She finished her shower and got dressed into a pair of black slacks, an elegant dark blue blouse, and a pair of black flats. 'Now for the hard part,' she thought as she rummaged through her make-up bag, looking for her cover-up. Grinning after she found it, but flinching slightly from the pain that it brought. She opened it up and applied it to the bruised area, making sure that none of the bruise showed. She applied the rest of her make-up and smiled at herself in the mirror. "Perfect." She said softly to herself.

Kagome glanced down at her watch, "Shit." She exclaimed as she realized what time it was. She was supposed to be meeting with Kikyo and this Kouga right now. She grabbed her purse and keys as she ran out the door.

Ten minutes later she made it to her recording studio and sprinted inside and headed towards her office. She opened the door to see an agitated Kikyo glaring over at her. She looked at the other person in the room and found herself holding her breath as she looked at him. He had longer, black hair but what got her the most was his eyes. They were a piercing icy blue color. She snapped out of her daze and realized she was staring. A blush formed on her cheeks as she went over to her chair and sat down. "Sorry Kikyo, I was running bind."

Kikyo sighed, "I understand Kagome." She turned to the man, "This is Kagome." Then turning back to Kagome she said, "Kagome, this is Kouga."

Kagome extended her hand towards Kouga, "Nice to meet you Kouga." She said with a shy smile on her face.

Kouga grinned, pleased that he could make her blush like that. "So you're the infamous Rae-Chan."

Kagome nodded, "Yea that's me. Let me guess, your Kouga?" When he nodded she grinned and then turned back to Kikyo. "So what is your proposition Kikyo?"

Her manager smiled and turned to Kouga. "Ok so you two are the newest singing sensation. I think it would be great publicity if you two joined forces." She looked between the two, waiting for their answers.

Kouga was the first to speak. "I am fine with doing that as long as Kagome is fine with it. I would also like to create a few duets together with her, if that's ok."

Kagome sighed, inwardly thinking, 'Oh great, just what I need. Inuyasha is not going to be happy.' She thought for a few more moments before she spoke. "We will have to wait until the end of my tour. I have two more stops after this, one of them being in America. After that I am good for go with this. It will give me a chance to create new songs for a new album." She looked over at Kikyo and nodded. She got her purse and stood up, "My manager will give you my number Kouga if you need to contact me. I have a lunch date with a friend so I have to get going."

Kouga stood up as well, "Kagome, might I be able to take you out for dinner sometime."

Kagome took a deep breath and shot a pleading look at Kikyo. She was her manager yes, but she was also her cousin and she knew how Inuyasha was like. Kikyo just shrugged and turned back to her paperwork. Kagome took a deep breath and turned back to Kouga. "Kouga I would love it, but I can't. I have a boyfriend right now."

Kouga nodded, "Well, then I will just have to prove that I am better than this so called boyfriend." His voice was confident, like he knew that he would win Kagome away from this man.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in alarm, "Please don't Kouga." She said before she turned and hurried out of the room, but not before she saw the look on Kouga's face. It consisted of puzzlement and something else that she could not place.

Kagome finally made it out to her car, a little yellow Porsche, and got in. She headed over towards a local café that just happened to have some of the best food around. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car. She looked around and saw Sango, who was waving at her. Kagome smiled and waved back, heading towards her best friend. "Hey Sango." She said, giving her friend a hug.

Sango drew back and gave Kagome a good look. When she saw the make-up her eyes went dark with rage. "Please tell me he didn't Kagome." She said, anger lacing through her voice.

Kagome lowered her eyes. "It wasn't his fault Sango. I just had a guy who was a little bit over friendly with me. I brought this on myself."

Sang shook her head. "Kagome, stop it right now! You did not bring this on yourself. That jerk that you call a boyfriend did this to you." She sighed and shook her head again. "Kagome, you need to get away from him. I fear that if anything else happens like that again, he might kill you."

Sighing, Kagome walked into the café. "Just drop it Sango, ok." She said. The pair sat down at their usual table before Kagome talked again. "Oh and guess what. I met Kouga today for the first time."

Sango stared at her in disbelief. "Is he as hot as everyone says he is." She giggled softly.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Yes he is Sango. He has the most amazing blue eyes." She sighed dreamily. "And he started acting interested at the end of the meeting."

Sango clapped her hands, "Then dump Inuyasha's sorry ass and go with Kouga."

Kagome just shook her head. "We will see how things work out Sango. But the good thing is that we are going on tour for my next album. Now let's order. I am starving!"

About forty-five minutes later the friends parted, needing to head out. Sango headed home and Kagome headed back to her studio. She had a few idea's for one or two new songs and she wanted to get it out on paper before she forgot it. When she got there she went into her office and started writing idea's down. After about thirty minutes she stood up and went to go find Kikyo. Looking inside her office, Kagome saw her and went in. "Hey Kikyo, I just came up with two new songs. I want to know what you think of them."

Kikyo nodded, "Ok lets go over to the recording studio."

The pair headed over there, Kikyo into the office part and Kagome into the recording room. Kagome picked up her guitar and started playing.

_Even though in the beginning, it was worth this.  
Do the worse, feel complete.  
Passing standards, others meet._

Now perfect endings, make you anxious.  
A heavy hand, cold as white.  
I'm leaving nothing here,  
Nothing  
To regret

_While your __love__ still suffocated,  
I'm constantly devastated.  
Just to stay alive._

While your love still suffocated,  
I'm constantly devastated.  
Just to stay alive.

_I miss the old days, that we murdered.  
Simple gone, we're out of rage.  
__Watch____your famous summer seed_

_Without a break from this destruction,  
I need a change, a different scene.  
I know I'm proud, still coming clean._

_While your love still suffocated,  
I'm constantly devastated.  
Just to stay alive._

While your love still suffocated,  
I'm constantly devastated.  
Just to stay alive.

_Still such a boy, backed up outta here.  
Be assured that my __friends__ won't reappear._

Our love still suffocated.  
Hold your breath too,  
But now I'll keep waiting,

Still such a boy, backed up outta here.  
Be assured that my friends won't reappear.

Our love still suffocated.  
Hold your breath too,  
But now I'll keep waiting 

_  
While your love still suffocated,  
I'm constantly devastated.  
Just to stay alive._

While your love still suffocated,  
I'm constantly devastated.  
Just to stay alive.

Kagome stopped playing and looked at Kikyo. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"It sounded great Kagome. I would love to stick around for the other one but I got to go." Kikyo called in to her.

Kagome nodded, "Sounds good." Then to herself she added, 'Now time to go home and face the beast.'

Song: Suffocated by Orianthi

Ok that's the end of this chapter. You want another one then please review.


End file.
